codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Waldo Schaeffer
Waldo Franz Schaeffer, also known as Franz Hopper, was a scientist who was responsible for creating the supercomputer, the virtual world Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. He was the husband of Anthea Hopper and father of Aelita. He is currently deceased, as he had ultimately sacrificed his life to protect his daughter and gave Jeremie's multi-agent program enough energy to temporarily wipe out X.A.N.A. After moving to the Hermitage near the Kadic Academy, he had taken his wife's maiden name (Hopper) in order to make a fresh start and to stay hidden from his enemies. Like Anthea Schaeffer, he is a major recurring character and appears in more limited episodes than his beloved wife does. History The Creation of Lyoko and X.A.N.A Waldo had created the sentient and autonomous artificial intelligence/multi-agent system called X.A.N.A. to be the staging grounds and means of the destruction of Project Carthage; a secret government program he created to intercept enemy communications. However, there were people who disliked this and wanted to get rid of him. He repeated the same day over 2,546 times in order for him to accomplish his goals. By the time Lyoko was nearing completion, he became very paranoid and mildly insane due to the repeated attempts of returning to the past. Virtualization and Capture When the moment he had long-awaited had finally came, he and Aelita fled to Lyoko, only to be attacked by X.A.N.A. and his monsters. He ordered Aelita to stay inside a Tower and Schaeffer was captured and taken to an unknown location within Lyoko. The Supercomputer was then somehow shut down, only to be reactivated once again one decade later by twelve-year old Jeremie Belpois. Escape and Death He escaped and eventually sacrificed himself for his daughter in The Key. Aelita found a fragment of her father's DNA in Carthage, so she still hoped for him to be alive; the Lyoko Warriors continued to search for him after this despite his low chances of any possible survival. In Final Round, Jeremie and Aelita finally managed to track him down in Lyoko's code, but Lyoko was destroyed by X.A.N.A. before he could be materialized back onto Earth. However, it seems that he escaped to the Internet when he sends a coded message to Team Lyoko after Lyoko was destroyed to asist them in how to recreate the virtual world once again so that they could continue fighting the evil artifical intelligence. In Wrong Exposure, it is revealed that Franz's real name is Waldo Schaeffer. Hopper is the last name of Aelita's mother, and Franz is his middle name. Franz changed his name when he and Aelita moved to the Hermitage, since he wanted Aelita and himself to have a fresh start. He was once a science teacher at Kadic but was replaced by Suzanne Hertz after his disappearance 9 years prior to the show. In Fight to the Finish, ''he ultimately sacrificed himself to destroy X.A.N.A. once and for all by shielding Aelita from the lasers after she had been hit once while she finished activating the multi-agent program to finally wipe out X.A.N.A. for good. However, his sacrifice was in vain as in X.A.N.A. 2.0'', X.A.N.A. was revealed to be very much alive. He loved playing the piano, as seen in the Aelita's dreams and memory flashes. He also had a wife named Anthea, who had been thought to have mysteriously disappeared. In Code Lyoko Evolution however she had been found alive but working for professor Tyron, Franz Hopper's old college as well as being Anthea's kidnapper. Appearances Season Two *New Order (in a flashback) *Deja Vu (in visions) *Franz Hopper (as a polymorphic specter) *Contact (in Sissi's body) *The Key Season Three *Aelita (in memory-flashbacks) *Final Round (in a photograph) Season Four *Distant Memory *Wrong Exposure (in a photograph) *Fight to the Finish *Echoes (in memory-flashbacks) Code Lyoko Evolution *Cortex (in a videocam) *Suspicions *Countdown (in a video) *Confusion (mentioned) *The Trap *Espionage (mentioned several times) *Ultimate Mission (referenced several times) Trivia * There is a real-life computer scientist who's last name is "Hopper"; Grace Hopper, though the writers stated it is just a coincidence. * His only appearance in the present was in the shape of a white glowing orb with a magenta aura to save Aelita, but also has life-points like everyone else on Lyoko. * In one episode of the French version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Mathieu Moreau. * Hopper was revealed to have worked with Tyron, who is one of the main villains in season five, possibly on the project Carthage. Images Code Lyoko 136.jpg|Franz Hopper with his family. Franz.jpg|Franz Hopper in the scanner. Aelita 013.jpg|A flashback of Franz with Aelita in Forest Sector. Aelita 079.jpg|In a Tower with Aelita. Aelita 113.jpg|Franz get attacked by Hornets after failed to negociates with X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper Orb.jpg|Franz Hopper in Lyoko. hopper.jpg|On the Supercomputer. Tumblr lyy8jtASLN1qlvb12o1 500.png|Teaching Aelita about the piano. picture hopper.jpg|In a picture. hopper lyoko orb.jpg|With the Lyoko Warriors. images (3).jpg|His picture that Jeremie found at the Hermitage. Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|A private meeting between father and daughter. Unchartered Territory Franz signature image 1.png|His signature Waldo Schaeffer 7.jpg|A series of pictures of him.... Waldo Schaeffer 6.jpg|...And more pictures... Waldo Schaeffer 5.jpg|...and more pictures. Waldo Schaeffer 4.jpg|Him and Anthea. Waldo Schaeffer 2.jpg|With Kadic's other teachers at the time. Image.jpg|His name is on this folder. The Key - Franz in his diary.png|Franz Hopper in his diary. Evolution Franz hopper-evolution.jpg|On the screen in the Cortex. Confusion36.jpg|His bio on Laura's tablet. See Also *X.A.N.A.-Franz Hopper ca:Franz Hopper es:Franz Hopper fi:Franz Hopper fr:Franz Hopper gl:Franz Hopper it:Franz Hopper pl:Waldo Schaeffer pt:Franz Hopper ru:Франц Хоппер Category:Franz Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Aelita Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Supercomputer Category:Lyoko Category:Schaeffer Family Category:Needs Captions Category:Minor characters Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity